Ultrastructural and immunohistochemical studies were made to evaluate the role of the alveolar epithelial basement membrane in pulmonary fibrotic remodeling. These studies showed that the basement membrane provides sites of attachment for fibroblasts which migrate from the alveolar interstitium into alveolar lumina and for migrating epithelial cells in early stages of the process of relining the alveolar epithelial surface after injury.